Just an Average Day at the Office
by WaterChan277
Summary: Oneshot - NSFW, Hate Sex, Blackmail, Oral, Rough Sex. Eliza / Lorenzo Just a simple smut oneshot, Eliza is called into Lorenzo's office and fucking occurs, gets pretty violent so yeah.


Eliza sighed as Lorenzo stroked her round, firm ass, nothing out of the usual. This had become the norm for her ever since came under the forced employment of the man.

The more she thought about how unfairly attractive he was, with a strong Roman profile and good, healthy masculine figure, seemingly belonging to a man in his mid-20's and a gorgeous smile to top it all off.

How did a man like that come across the life gem, she'll never know. Sneering at the thought, she was cut short by his deep voice.

"Eliza, where's that smile? You look much better if you weren't frowning all the time."

"I think you know why I'm frowning Lorenzo." She grumbled out, crossing her legs and laying her head in her hand.

Her snark only earned a cocky chuckle from him, tightly gripping her hip, his fingers easily sinking into her flesh. "Eliza please, you're breaking my heart." His tone as fake as his smile was cruel. "You don't have to like it, actually I don't care if you like it, because we both know what happens if you're not a good little girl, hmm?" He chuckled, thick with sadism.

The singer sighed again, cringing at the thought of it, her being outed…and being faced with the largest and strongest army of the continent, not to mention Lorenzo's goons hunting her down.

She pulled a grin and sat up straight. Lorenzo slid his fingers down her sides and past her hips to her legs.

"Mmmm, you know how much I love your body? You may have a shitty attitude but nothing that that some elbow grease can't fix." He licked his lips. "A picture perfect hourglass, a beautiful face, exquisite skin and of course, haha. Breasts as bountiful as your ego." He laughed, grabbing her breasts roughly.

Eliza barely flinched at the godfather's manhandling. "I could say the same about that cock of yours, Lorenzo."

Earning a good squeeze and twist from him. Eliza cringed and gritted her teeth. "I'm glad you agree, Eliza, because I'm sure you know what I'm going to do you, especially since you've been a little spoiled brat today."

She wanted to curse him out, badly, stab him, strangle him, kill him. But she knew that that impossible because of the Life Gem.

Lorenzo pulled one of her breasts out of it's sling and bit on it's nipple, hard, causing the songstress to sharply inhale and bare the pain. All of her thoughts on murdering him came back harsher then ever. This man was one of her most hated in centuries, should give that bastard a medal for pissing her off this much.

"What did I say Eliza? You better smile." He grabbed her thong and pulled it, wedging it deep between her labia and again, forcing a grin out of Eliza.

"Good girl,. just need a good whack over the head, eh?" He chuckled and yanked her panties aside to dip his fingers into her. Thrusting his fingers into roughly, stretching her cunt.

Eliza's bust jiggled and jumped at Lorenzo's harsh treatment. He yanked his fingers away from her cunt to tend to the growing bulge in his suit pants, masterfully pulling his belt and zipper away as his other hand grabbed and groped the flesh of Eliza's thigh. Her soft skin imprinting with Lorenzo's hard grip.

The diva had her own iron grip on the arms of the plush chair and biting into her own lip, hard enough for the blood to dribble down her chin and onto her tits.

With his dick finally free, Lorenzo ripped away the diva's panties before picking her up and positioning her over his cock, as soon as it was, he pulled her down, eliciting a loud grunt of pain from Eliza.

"Listen Lorenzo, I know you're having the time of your life getting your rocks off but mind being a little easier? I wasn't kidding when I said your cock was the size of your ego."

Lorenzo gave her a harsh thrust that bounced her entire body. "Oh please Eliza, we both you can take it." Thrusting into her again.

He grabbed her arms and started to ram himself in and out of her, making an effort to only please himself and maybe cause some internal bruising to Eliza.

He thrusted deeper and deeper into her, forcing out moans of pain from the diva, wet sounds and blood escaping from her cunt.

Lorenzo grabbed her hair and yanked her head back,

"Ah fuck!" She slapped his hand away. "Do you mind?!" she growled at him. "There's only so much I'll tolerate, Lorenzo!" Eliza shoved him back in his seat only to be met with a firm slap across her cheek.

"You'll stay in your place you hag!" Lorenzo hissed at her.

Eliza snarled at him, elbowing him int he gut to release his grip on her so she could get off his lap, blood and cum dripping down her long legs.

"Listen harpy, I could get this entire nation on your ass if you disrespect me!"

Eliza glared at him from over her shoulder, her eyes turned from their radiant blue to an unnatural amber. "Of course, how else would your pathetic life be spared for as long as it has?"

"Listen Eliza, We both know the Canopian army will tear you apart no matter how powerful you are, you're still just one being against hundreds of highly trained soldiers with the best technology of the last decade, so I suggest you finish what you started." Lorenzo sat back down in his plush chair, offering a hand to her.

The Diva clawed at her arms, cursing to herself about how right he was. Lorenzo had her squashed under his thumb like an insect, it annoyed her to no end. Sighing deeply and angerly, she turned around and grabbed his extended hand.

"See? You can be a good girl when you want to, Eliza." Lorenzo purred, he pushed her down onto her knees where she just leaned on his lap, resting her annoyed face on her hand.

Lorenzo smirked down at her, running his fingers through her hair and waved his cock in front of her.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust and just shoved it into her mouth to get it over with, she licked and sucked his cock.

The diva pulled her bangs out of her face as she swirled the head of his cock in her mouth, abusing her power over blood. Eliza's tongue stretched all the way around Lorenzo's member, twirling around it a few times before taking it completely into her mouth and bobbing her head.

Lorenzo sighed in content, leaning back farther in his chair, bunching up Eliza's hair in his fist, gently pushing more of his cock in her mouth until she could feel it in her throat.

She resisted the urge to bite it off, balling her free hand into a fist and continued to suck him off. Lorenzo's thrusts quickly became harsher until he forced her down, ramming his cock as deep as it would go in her throat to coat it with sticky cum before finally, letting go of her hair and allowing Eliza off his dick.

The diva was about to spit it out before Lorenzo interrupted her.

"Ah, ah, ah~" he waggled his finger in front of her.

Eliza growled at him through tight lips and swallowed the load whole before standing back up and dusting herself off.

"I'll see you next week, Eliza."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved him off, hoping to finally relax, stepping into the elevator she wondered.

Could she get a day off?


End file.
